Into Epiphany, My Friends
by Invader Miraza
Summary: This is a song fic crafted from "My Friends" and "Epiphany" from Sweeney Todd. I found it quite suiting.


Must..finish..one of these. This is going to be a one shot, I think..If I should continue, tell me. I have crafted a songfic for Johnny from "My Friends" and " Epiphany" from Sweeney Todd. I found it quite suiting. The fic it's self might be slightly far fetched..but, Oh well. Italics are singing. Yes, he will sing. Throw tomatoes after the fic.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own JTHM or Sweeney Todd. So there.  
  
My Friends...   
  
Johnny sat staring out his window, picking at a nail on the crate he was sitting on. MEAT sat next to him on his drawing table. He had stopped drawing Happy Noodle Boy months ago, and focused on more meaningful pieces of work. He had begun to really draw again. The door to the many rooms of his house was locked, and he hoped it would remain locked from now on. But now, he lacks inpiration. On the news, the other day, a terrible car crash. The driver had been very drunk. They pulled him and a woman from the crash. Her throat was ripped open, her clothes all bloody. Her purple hair was matted and torn. It was her. Johnny watched the news all night long just to see if she had pulled through. No such luck. Devi died sometime around 2:00am. After that, Johnny felt himself slipping back into that groove he made for himself so long ago. The urge to hurt the ones that shame him. He never got to tell her in person. He was sorry. This had happened before. So long ago. The cycle begins again. Over and over. It's never finished. He thought, bitterly.   
  
" Lovely out, isn't it Johnny?" Said MEAT.   
  
"..Yes. It is." Johnny sighed, wiggling the nail loose from the crate.  
  
" You still need to finish that one piece. "  
  
" I know..I know..I haven't found any time, that's all."   
  
" You have time now."  
  
"..." Johnny didn't respond. He knew MEAT was right.  
  
" You just don't want to, do you Johnny? There's no use to it anymore. So many people have run you over in the past week alone, Johnny. It's pathetic.."  
  
" Shut up, you. I'm tired, that's all. Very tired." He attempted to rip the nail from the crate, but sliced open his fingers instead. He hissed and looked at the small cut dripping blood.  
  
"..It's been too long, Johnny. You have to submit.." MEAT said in a low, comforting voice.   
  
" No. I'm not controlled by anything. I just need a while to think. That's all."  
  
" Really? It's been 4 days, Nny..she's gone."  
  
"...I will not bend." Johnny said, sucking on his finger.   
  
" No, Nny. You will. Think about it..they all deserve to die. Not one of them has ever really treated you right, have they? Well, except for her." MEAT crossed his little ceramic arms. " Who are your friends, Nny?"   
  
"..There's a hole in the world like a great black pit, and it's filled with people who are filled with shit and the vermin of the world inhabit it..But not for long.." Johnny stood and paced infront of his window. "They all deserve to die. Tell ya why, Reverend MEAT, tell ya why. Because in all of the human race, Reverend MEAT, there are two kinds of men, only two. There's one staying put in his proper place, and the one with his foot in the other's one's face--"   
Johnny stopped his pacing and pointed a finger at MEAT. " Look at me, Reverend MEAT, look at you! No, we all deserve to die! Tell you why, Reverend MEAT, tell you why. Because the lives of the wicked should be--" He slashed the air with his hand. " --made brief! For the rest of us, death will be a relife! We all deserve to die!!" Johnny leaned against the wall next to his window, keening. " And I'll never say I'm sorry, no I'll never see the girl again-- FINISHED!" Johnny turned to his window and tore the boards off one by one." Who wants the blade?! Come and mock your old friend Johnny! You sir, too sir! Welcome to the grave. I will have vengence, I will have salvation!! Who, sir? You sir? No ones in the basement! Come on, come on, Johnny's waiting. I want you, bleeders! Anybody! Not one man, no, nor ten men, nor a hundered can assuage me-- I will have you!!" Johnny turned to reverend MEAT with a demented grin and latched onto the table. " And I will have him here, even as he gloats. In the meantime I'll practice on these dishonorable throats." He hung his head, keening again. " And now Devi lies in ashes. I'll never see her again!" Johnny stood up straight and stared out his window, insanely happy. " But the work waits! I am alive at last, and I'm full of joy!!"   
  
Johnny stood there for a moment and walked over to a place on his floor. " I will have vengence on the driver..on all of them."   
  
" And what are you to do about this, Nny?" MEAT asked, turning to face him. " Who are your friends?"   
  
"..But not for long.." He sighed, and started to tear up the floor boards with little dificulty. He pulled a box out of the floor and headed back over to his drawing table. He laid it down and opened it.  
  
" Those handles are chased silver, aren't they?" MEAT said, looking in.   
  
" Silver, yes." Nny said absent mindedly, lifting a switchblade from the box. The handle was smooth, silver and long. The end was round and had a sad face paninted onto it.   
  
" These are my friends...See how they glisten. See this one shine. My friend, my faithful friend. Speak to me, Friend, whisper I'll listen." Johnny lifted the knife to his ear and ran the metal along his cheek.   
" I know, I know-- You've been locked out of sight, All these years-- Like me, my friend. Well, I've come home to find you waiting. Home, and we're together, and we'll do wonders, won't we?" Johnny laid the blade back into the box and lifted out the other that had a smiling face on the end. Within his demented trance, she was there. He knew Devi touched his shoulder and smiled down at him. He kept his gaze on his knives, and listened to what he wanted to hear.   
  
" You there my friend. Come, let me hold you. " I'm your friend too, Johnny C. If you only knew, Johnny C.--  
Now with a sigh, you grow warm in my hands You're warm in my hands!   
My friend. You've come home.  
My clever friend." I always did have a fondness for you,  
Johnny held the knife softly in his hands, running his fingers over the metal. I did. "   
"Rest now, my friends.   
Soon, I'll unfold you. "Never you fear, Johnny C.  
Soon you'll know splendors." Johnny stole a glance at Devi. I'll stay with you here,   
Johnny C..." Her figure faded from his mind, and he was alone again.  
  
"You have never dreamed. All your days, my lucky friends. Till now, your shine was merely silver. Friends, you will drip rubies. Soon you will drip precious Rubies.." Johnny lifted his arm and moved it slowly out in front of him from right to left. He lifted the knife into the air, smiling at it. " AT LAST! MY RIGHT HAND IS COMPLETE AGAIN!!"   
  
" See your switch blade gleam, Johnny. Feel how well it fits as it floats across the throats of hypocrits." MEAT said, grinning.   
  
A horrible screetching laugh erupted from Nny's throat. Revenge was teeming in his mind at house 777 that night. All was once again right with the world.   
  
  



End file.
